Shattered Minds
by Sareth-the-lost-one
Summary: A lonely cabin in the forest, a pissed-off punk girl getting lost and crossing the way of a psychopathic killer. The border between past and present is fragile - will it become bloody as well?
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this movie...but this story is my own ;)

I publish this because of multiple wishes of one fan ;) so have fun with it.

**==== California, near Fresno / 2010 ===**

_Beautiful… enchanting… and trembling with fear… tears…  
"Please let me go… please don't do this…"  
"Stop crying…" So beautiful… "I won't harm you… "  
Soft warm skin … shivering… tears…  
"What do you want?" Cries. "Stop…stop, please…"  
"I'm afraid…please let me go!"  
__"I can't…"  
"I don't wanna die! __Please, please don't do this!"  
"Stop crying…I won't hurt you… never… I searched for you… all those months…" Touch her… this is not me…What are you doing to me? What happens to me… I'm afraid…  
"What are you doing?… this is wrong…"  
Two bodies, hot and wet… tears…oblivion…  
Yells. Shots. All too close. "We have to stop…."  
I can't... Death… life… lust… death… I'm afraid. "Don't let me go! Hold me! … Don't leave me!"  
Ecstasy… Fire … Never felt before…  
Shots…Blood…Pain… Death… This can't be! I didn't do anything! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!_

The man startled from his sleep, gasping for air. Still in the haze of his nightmare, he stumbled out of the bed, to his knees and towards the veranda. His hands grasped around the old wooden beams holding the crumbling roof. Splints pierced through the skin of his fingers, but he did not notice it. The misty air of the early morning got caught in his shoulder-long unkempt hear and wild beard.  
"I didn't do anything…" he whispered breathless. A bird nearby was the only living being answering him.

…

"Fucking bullshit!" The young voice echoed through the forest. It belonged to a girl clad in black and pink gothic punk style, with black military boots, which just had let their owner slip into the mud. The young face distorted in disgust and another curse followed. At least no one was here to rant about manners and similar crap!

The girl wiped over her face and tried to stand up again. Why had she to walk through this wilderness at all? Fucking idea of the supervisors! What could it help to race through the damned forest and learn about plants? Highly probably mankind would have exterminated every living thing on earth anyway! This was one thing 13-year-old Tessa was sure. One of many other things like her real parents were assholes, foster parents were greedy assholes out for money, children's homes were torture camps. She considered herself as experienced enough to judge this. She hated everyone and everything, because everyone seemed to hate everyone.

Her parents had shouted at each another – this was the oldest memory she had of her real home. She was standing at the door of the living room, five years old perhaps, and heard her father shout at her mother. If it was her father at all, she wondered for some years now. Her mother had cried and shouted, too, and her name was all the little girl could comprehend. Obviously, she was the cause of this all. Then her mother started to change; later Tessa heard something about 'medication' and then 'heavy medication' and one day people in white clothes took her mother away. She knew for some years now, she had been brought into a psychiatric clinic.

Shortly after, 'official people' took Tessa away, too. She remembered well having cried and boxed, because she did not want to leave the house, even if it stank there and empty booze bottles were everywhere. The first time she had believed everything would turn back again, she would be back with a happy family in a clean house with garden. The illusions dropped quite forcefully, when a judge delivered her to the first foster home. Obviously, the family had thought to acquire a slave and treated her that way. Tessa had answered with running away twice, with stealing and hanging out on the streets. She ended up in a home for 'difficult cases' and answered to the methods of her teachers with running away again. On her 12th birthday, she came into the care of another foster family, a quite religious one. Some days later she shaved her head and went to a piercing studio, just to annoy her new 'parents'. Two months later she was in the youth shelter again.

And now she sat in this fucking forest without anything to eat or drink after having separated from her group and getting lost. And her left foot wasn't okay as well. So what? Call for help like a stupid little toddler and being the joke of the day for the others? O no, out of question! She needed a stick to walk… yes… not that bad… and she would try to walk back along this little river. Hadn't they crossed the water twice on their hike? It had to lead her somewhere back into the civilization… And if she had managed this, she swore, she would never go back into one of these camps, shelters, homes! The better she would go over the border to Mexico or whatever! She would piss on them, just as she had pissed on her parents and on everyone else long ago!

***** At night in the forest *****

Tessa had walked the whole day and slowly realized she was getting not even near a human settlement. She was totally lost. Sometimes she thought recognizing a certain rock, or a tree, and followed another path, only to discover after yet more time this was an illusion. Her cloths were dirty and tattered by thorns, when she searched for cover at sunset. And her foot ached. It was swollen, and she could not even remove the boot now. She was afraid, very afraid, but no way would she've admitted that. She wouldn't cry like a kiddie! Instead, she swore with growing frustration, until she was too thirsty to speak. Hunger was growling inside her, too. The food packages had been in the Van of the supervisor, for lunch. Perhaps some of the fruits on the bushes were eatable, however she had no clue which and for that dismissed the idea. Were there any wild animals around? Bears, wolves? Now she wished to have listened better to their scout yesterday!

Tessa huddled herself very tightly in the pit of a fallen tree and stared in the night. She had been alone on the streets before, in old railway areas or abandoned buildings. But here there were strange sounds… What was that hissing? Snakes? What about snakes? Desperately, she tried to see anything in the dark. Only some rotten wood glowed, and …. What was that? The eyes of a predator? She took the little switch blade out of her pocket she had always with her after one of the older boys in the children's home had become annoying. She had witnessed a rape once and this wouldn't happen to her! But would the little knife be of any help against wild animals? Or… snakes?

…

The man poured milk in his huge coffee pot and sat down. The white cream formed a beautiful ring, when he stirred. Then two rings, intertwined with each other. He stopped stirring and stared. From one second to another, his features betrayed pure horror.

_…The handcuffs swung lazily in front of his eyes. "C'mon, you wanted a lil' adventure, what now? Don't be silly!"_

_Behind the two rings a pair of red painted lips showed up, smiling a lascivious smile. The half naked body belonging to the lips was no less inviting. Nonetheless, he was afraid and suddenly frozen._

_"C'mon, little hero… don't you want to be a man? Where did your courage go?" The voice was mocking, and from behind, laughter.  
"Holy crap, Micaela, let this little boy go, he is peeing in his pants already!"_

_"Aw no, we could have some fun, couldn't we, sweetheart?" The red devil's lips touched him and he felt one hand with long painted nails slide under his shirt. "You are quite a handsome one… you know… I'll give you for free… just for charity…"_

_"I want …to… go!" He managed. His body was trembling and he couldn't stand up. He hated reacting like that. He hated saying that! He made a fool out of himself!_

_The other woman laughed again. "Mica, you're wasting your time! Fuck charity! We have costumers out there! Leave the kid alone!" Another pair of long legs moved in front of his eyes, and another red painted devil's mouth opened next to his ear. "Try again when you are grown up, moron!"_

_Clack, clack, clack - the high-heels moved to the door. A moment later she had left. He felt sick, staring at the other woman, who began undressing herself.  
"Now… does your courage come back… sweetheart? Looks to me like that…C'mon…I'll show you what real fun is… "  
He stared at the swinging handcuffs like hypnotized…_

With a frantic movement, the man pushed the coffee pot from the table. It shattered on the dusty ground, leaving the liquid slowly dropping down through the rough wooden planks into the ground. He covered his face with his hands and waited for the memory to pull back in the darkness from where it had risen. His heart was still racing, when he stood up to make another coffee and discovered, there wasn't enough left for another. Shit… Meant, he had to go to the village to buy something, sooner than planned. He hated the village, not only because his money reserves were nearing the end and he had to wait in line at welfare stations. Most of all, he did not want to go there because of the temptations. They lured everywhere… Seductive and sweet, promising redemption, and yet were freeing the devil again…

A sound from outside, from the forest, made him turn around. It had sounded like a human voice._I'm not THAT mad, am I_, he mused, went to the window and opened it. The rich, foggy smell of the nightly forest poured into the house. Earth, plants, purity… Except the whistling, growling and sniffing of some animals in the wilderness around - silence. He was about closing the shutter again, when the voice sounded again through the night. No question, a human voice. A young one. Angry and frightened, it seemed. A tourist, who had lost his way in the evening perhaps? He didn't need a search party and police out here! Taking a flashlight, the man left the old house.


	2. Chained to the Past

**Chapter II**** "Chained to the Past"**

Tessa had seen those gleaming yellow eyes in the dark and had screamed automatically. Whatever this had been, it vanished. Nevertheless, she was angry at herself for acting like a stupid fuck-ass. She cursed and tried to stand up again, when the light cone of a flashlight broke through the bushes. A ranger on his patrol? Tessa grabbed her knife firmly, just to be on the safe side. And yes, the freak showing up a moment later behind the flashlight looked as if caution was of the essence! Exactly like the morons in some horror movies, whose hobby was to kill lost people or torture them in their psycho homes! She had always thought this to be a silly movie joke, knowing quite more dangerous neat looking people. However…this one…

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, raising her knife. "I slice your balls, believe me! Stay the fuck away!"

Despite his ragged appearance, he turned out to be fast and strong. Before Tessa could react in any way, he lunged forward, snatched her blade and threw it far away into the darkness. She began kicking and scratching with all her strength and even crying for help now.

"Don't cry. Hold still. I won't harm you." His voice sounded raspy as if he had not used his speech for a while. "You got lost?"

She didn't trust him a bit. Ready to kick and scratch again, if his hands moved a little further down just by chance, she observed him very closely.

"Can you walk?"  
Tessa shook her head, not wanting to talk to this freak more than necessary. The next moment, she regretted her 'answer', because he lifted her up over his shoulder like a bag. Despite her defenses, he only let her down inside this near-crumbling, rotten psycho home.

All her senses highly alert, she watched her surroundings. This guy seemed to live alone here (well, no more morons, with chainsaws, perhaps, uh?) and this house was in a miserable condition. At least, it didn't stink after booze like her old home! Would he report her to the authorities? So far she hadn't seen any telephone yet. In thinking about that, the girl discerned she hadn't seen any electricity at all. The oldtimer fridge in the corner ran on propane; the big bottle was visible behind. Was he some sort of eco-freak? Some books were on a shelf. So he could read, aha.

"You have to get this boot from your feet." The voice let her attention swing back. The strange man knelt in front of her and reached for her leg.

"Just stay away!"

"You will get problems and more pain, otherwise."

"Not your business, gramps! Do you have a phone?"

"No." He had grabbed her leg, nonetheless, and with a single effort, ripped the boot apart.

"Ey, man! Fuck you! Cost me 30 bucks!" Tessa cried and tried to hit him. She didn't reach him, because he was already up again and searched something in the sideboard. She looked down at her foot. _Yep, not well…shit! At least, he can't report me to the authorities, when he has no phone… I just have to get something usable as a weapon again! But in a house like this, it should not be hard to find something!_

"You were in a tourist group?" he asked, coming back with cold water and a bandage.

"Yes," she lied. "From Montana." The farer, the better.

"How old are you?"

"16." She knew she looked rather mature, and she had her dark make-up, as usual. _And don't even think about making a pass on me, freak, I warn you!_

He applied some sort of bandage around her ankle - what felt not too bad - then left the room. Tessa heard him bustling around and took the chance to have a quick look in the nearest drawers.  
All sorts of junk, but so far nothing having only a similarity to a knife or at least a tool with sharp edges. Crap! She heard his steps and shut the last drawer, trying to look harmless, when he entered again.

**=== Later ===**

The man sat down on his cracking bed and tried to think about the situation. This girl… What should he do with her? People would search for her. If she was missing since yesterday morning, rangers could appear in the proximity very soon. And police. With sniffer dogs. He shivered and folded the arms around his body – his only blanket was down in the kitchen, covering his 'guest'. Police… Suddenly he felt as cold as sitting in wintertime wrapped in snow. Even his blood seemed to run slow and freeze.  
They would find him.  
They would take him back.  
To this damned clinic, where they filled all sorts of medication into him, finally put him into restraints. They couldn't kill the devil inside him… Only SHE could…

_…Redemption… was this how felt redemption? He kissed the tears from her face, kissed her hands, her wrists – no cuffs, no bracelets, no demons whispering in his mind –  
Redemption… So close. Lust went up like a flame. Burning to ashes everything.  
Breath hot like fire.  
"Say it… just once…"  
They rolled over, until she was sitting on top of him, a naked, beautiful angel of redemption.  
"I love you… I love you, Stephan…"…._

A windswept pushed open the little window and blew rain into the room, dragging him back to reality. The girl down in the kitchen. What should he do with her? She did not seem too eager getting connected with relatives or friends. She had asked for a phone, yes, but when he told her there was none, she had simply accepted it. Weird. Perhaps he should take her to the next village? But this was a day's walk; she could not walk and he could not carry her the whole time. And then… she would probably chat about her whereabouts, about him…  
They would find him and take him back…

…

It was dark and it was silent again in the old house. Somewhere a faint tripling was to hear, mice probably. Tessa cowered in a corner, the woollen blanket this guy had given her wrapped around her body. This freak had given her something to eat – okay, cornflakes with water and corned beef wasn't that a meal. However, she wasn't picky about that. Normally, she ate everything; this was essential for surviving on the street and in some foster homes, too. He hadn't made any effort to inform the authorities so far. This could be a good or a bad sign, the girl calculated. Either he was not interested what would happen to her, or he was all too interested and did not want anyone to interfere with some nasty plans… _I have to find something to hit over his head, at least, Tessa thought, or some sharp or heavy tool… dammit, in a place like this there HAS to be such stuff! _

She listened into the unfamiliar silence and suppressed a yawn. She was dog-tired, but did not want the opportunity to pass. Under the pale rays of the moon falling through the dirty window-glass she stood up cautiously and hobbled over to the sideboard.  
_Fuck!_ The drawer made an awful noise when she opened the first! _I have seen shitty places, but this hut is ready to fall any minute! How can someone live here? Surely not for a good cause… _

She dug through various items. _Wah, looks like found on the sunken Titanic, man! What a junk!_ No knifes at all! Perhaps he had them stored elsewhere, more at the ready?

She stopped searching, froze. There had been a sound from above, whereto this freak had left after 'dinner'. Tessa felt a shiver run down her back. As quietly as she could, she closed the drawer and let herself drop down on the floor.  
Something rumbled, and then she heard a moan.  
On all fours, she crawled back to her supposed 'sleeping place' and watched the staircase. _In case, I grab one of the chairs and smash it over him… _  
Nevertheless, it stayed silent from now on. And despite all her efforts, Tessa fell asleep.

….

She startled early in the morning from a voice and two hands grabbing her shoulders.  
"I didn't do anything! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
Frightened, she stared into the haunted eyes of the stranger. A moment passed, until she could put her tongue into action. "Ok. Ok, man! I hear you!" She tried to get free, and to her surprise, he loosened his grip. Hastily, she drew back and brought the table between them. "Calm down, ok?" _What a psycho is that, for fucks sake? _Don't know what you're talking about, but I got the message! … You didn't do anything. I didn't do anything. Everything is fine. - Ok?"

Slowly he got up, looked around and massaged his forehead. "I'm… sorry… had a… a dream." He scuffled to the sink and dumped a pot of water over his head.

Tessa didn't move, just watched, still alert. He was half naked, and therefore she could see the two round shaped scars on his back. No doubt someone had shot him. Was he one of the soldiers coming back psyched from the war in Iraq or Afghanistan? _Well, not my concern. As long as he leaves me alone!_

The man turned around again. "My name is Stephan."

She shrugged. Did she ask for his fucking name?

"And you are?"

"Muriel," she answered, not judging her real name was something he should know. Lying was nearly a habit. It was always better to keep as much information inside as possible, she had made this discovery! Every word could turn against you!

"Do you think… your folks worry about you?" He asked now.

Tessa shrugged again, then added quickly: "I'm rather independent." Then she remembered she had told being on a hike with her FRIENDS and cursed silently. "Have you… uhm… informed the police to pick me up?"

"I said I have no phone. – How is your foot?"

"Better." _I think I can go tomorrow, but I bet you won't let me, eh? _  
They observed each other for a long moment, but he simply dropped the subject and started to make breakfast. Tessa watched carefully and hoped to get the glimpse of a knife anywhere. None, shit! Really none! She rolled her eyes. Until now, this psycho hadn't chained her to the wall or something similar; however he might just not have been in the right mood… And she was not eager to find out about his 'mood'! As soon as he left the house – hopefully he WOULD leave the house at all! – she would try to escape. With a little luck, she stumbled into the arms of backpackers and was safe! She did not want to wait for a search party organized by the supervisor of the children's home! Oh no! – Well, breakfast tastes better than dinner! Better than the porridge – crap in my last foster home!

"You look … strange."

_I don't go for conversation, man! Don't try it!_

"Thought first you were a boy."

_I should've made MORE piercings gramps like you find 'strange'!_

…

While going out for the 'toilet', Tessa had finally found something useable as a weapon: a rusty hook with a sharp pointed end. She hid it under her jacket and walked back inside. How would it feel if she had to kill somebody, she mused. She knew two guys from the youth shelter; one of them had iced a man during a gas-station robbery. The other had played around with his father's gun and accidentally shot a neighbor.

The day crept forward. It started raining and then a heavy thunderstorm came up, too. Tessa's hopes this psycho would leave the house so she could escape, literally went down the drain. Tourists wouldn't show up in the area either, nor a helicopter of a search party. She sighed in frustration and apprehension. This 'Stephan'-pal (he pronounced his name that weird; it sounded totally creepy, like he was himself) sat at the table since breakfast. He was obviously deep in some writing stuff, but ended up tearing every second page. The little paper balls filled the space around his chair.

Out of boredom, Tessa went to the book shelf and browsed through the material. Nothing what could ignite her interest! Hemingway, Mailor, Mitchener, Keaton – all boring gramp's shit! No SF, no Fantasy. Only the last book made the girl curious. For once, because it was written by her fuck-ass of a father, Nelson Keece. The second, because it looked quite worn out, as if read a hundred times. Every page was decorated with small notes, some pages were torn out. 'Through the eyes of a killer' she could discern on the shabby cover.  
_Typical!_ she thought. _He couldn't bring order in his own life, but had to squabble about other's crap…_  
"Put this one back!" She heard the voice of Stephan from behind.  
"It's your favourite, uh?"  
He practically snatched the book out of her hands. "It's the only one I have."  
"Okay, man! Didn't want to steal it! It's not my stuff, you know!"  
He seemed not to have heard her words. "All I have left…" he whispered and rested there, the book in his hands, without moving.

_…"What do you feel when you finish a life?"  
"I don't know… power.. perhaps… the power of a God."_ Echoed the voices from the past through his head, and he answered them in his mind:  
_You understood nothing! What does a God want? To destroy? Maybe… they laughed at me… I could not endure seeing that… Redemption? But how can a God redeem himself? Tell me!_  
Stephan turned towards Tessa, but it was not her he saw. Only a series of blurred images, smiling, beautiful faces… No. Faces full of fear, tears… The book fell to the ground.

_…"I know what I did! But I couldn't do anything against it, do you understand? I was back THERE, again and again! I heard her mocking and laughing… and I don't want this to happen again, I wanted to be free… - Why do you look at me like that?"  
He stared at the woman next to him with a sudden suspicion. "Do you judge me just like he did?"  
"Stephan." Her voice was so soft and warm and forgiving. "Others will judge you… and I will loose you…"  
"Don't leave me! I need you!" …_

Tessa froze, when the man touched her arm. Despite all her silent preparations for the worst scenario – now she felt sick and shaky. The fingers of her left hand fumbled after the hook under her jacket. It seemed an eternity to get there. Her thoughts could not reach her muscles, it seemed. The metal was unnatural warm. Creepy! Her fingers closed around it. _Now, do it NOW! In his eye!_

Stephan's hand moved away. He had barely touched her wrist. Tessa blinked. _Nothing happened, you stupid chick!_ she reprimanded herself.  
"You don't wear a bracelet." He said now.  
"Yes." _What does he want from me? No bracelet? Is this a good or a bad sign?_ "I had an awesome one with spikes," she answered a little uncertain, not wanting to provoke anything. "Some shit-face at the shelter stole it!"  
"That's good!" He smiled, and Tessa thought, even a search party bringing her back to the children's home wouldn't be that bad, if she only came out of here!  
"Promise me you will never wear one, okay?"  
_If this makes you happy…_ She shrugged and still fought to find back to her usual composure. "Okay, man! I promise!"  
"This is serious! Promise me, Muriel!"  
"Yes." _Real psyched!_ "I swear, okay?"  
He nodded.

For a moment, there was silence, only the dripping rain and the storm could be heard. Then he said: "You look freezing. I'm going to make a fire!" He picked the book from the ground, put it back on the shelf and suddenly seemed a completely normal guy on an outdoor trip. Some minutes later, they sat in front of the fireplace.


	3. Lies and Revelations

**Chapter III: "Lies and Revelations"**

**=== In the cabin ===**

The fire was burning and yellow-orange light flickered over the two persons sitting on the floor. Outside the old cabin, the storm gained intensity, branches cracked and were thrown against the windows, which remarkably enough held out. Tessa's thoughts circled around possibilities for escape; Stephan's thoughts around the question what he should do with this girl. For today, no search party would arrive even near his refuge. Nevertheless, there was a tomorrow! The storm would settle…

Should he bring her next to the village and simply ask her not to tell about him? Could he trust her? No one could be trusted! He turned slightly and watched her. She seemed to notice it, but did not react. She was … strange, different! Not only her weird haircut and the piercing, which let her look very un-feminine. No… this girl was different, like SHE had been! The discovery hit Stephan like a shock and he turned away again, now staring in the fire.

In his mind, the flames formed silhouettes of the past.

…_The woman walked away, the last surprised smile still on her lips, when she turned. Her dark curly hair fluttered in the wind. Her movements were gracious. Stephan was hypnotized. From one moment to another, only one thing had room in his mind - and his heart. He had to see her again, whatever this might cost! He had to have her! … But while he was following her from far, like in the haze of fever, he figured he did not know what to do. All his behaviour patterns, all his charm - it would lead inevitably down the OTHER path. Blood. Death…_

No! Not this time! There had to be another way! But which? He felt haunted, hunted, encircled. Redemption… touch her, feel her, penetrate her… not the coldness of a blade bringing death… He wanted to know how it felt breaking the barrier of lust and reaching pure ecstasy. He wanted to know since he sneaked into the whorehouse at the age of 17...

Stephan squeezed his eyes. They were aching from the motionless stare and the smoke from the fire.

The flames formed her face. Full of fear.

"… _This can't be! You are dead!"_

"_No."_

"_Nelson has killed you!" She winced back as far as she could until her back touched the wall. She was alone. It was late at night - he had chosen the time with purpose._

"_Don't be afraid! I won't harm you!"_

"_That's a lie! I know you are a murderer! I know it ALL!" Her eyes were wide with fear._

"_You know it all? No… that's not true… You have to listen to MY side of the story!" _

_She was so beautiful, enchanting. Making him loose his mind._

"…_Why do you do this? What… do you want?"_

"_Don't cry. … I… I searched for you, all those months! I had to see you again!"_

"_Please let me go. Please!"_

He kissed the tears from her face….

"I did not do anything…" Stephan murmured and closed his eyes to hush the pictures away. He did not succeed. His memory was shaky and blurred like the surface of the sea in heavy rain. One moment he was sure he had not killed her, the other he saw it clearly in his mind… It was… just his nature. He did not know anything else… The moment when they did their last breath - it was the only moment when he came at least close to the sensation of ecstasy. They, the women with the handcuffs and red devil's lips, had stolen everything else from him…. Stolen even the love and life with HER…his angel of redemption.

"Do you believe in redemption?"

Surprised from the sudden question, after they were sitting there for an eternity, Tessa shrugged. "Do you mean the bullshit the church-pals babble about? 'Course not. I'm no baby!" Then, after a moment, she turned around and looked at her odd companion.

"Do you? It's why you live out here, like a hermit?" The same instant she got angry at herself for asking at all. She did not really want to talk to him! It only was that boring! But what if he now started dumping any kind of religious shit over her? Like her last foster parents from the Methodist Church?

Fortunately, the freak rested silent. He just sat there, arms folded around his knees, and head bowed down on the arms. He did not move nor speak. _Could people die in this position, _Tessa mused. The fire had nearly burnt down. Then she slowly moved backwards into the farthest corner of the room and wrapped herself in the wool-blanket.

On some point, the constant rain against the windows lulled her to sleep. She dreamt nightmarish scenes of being chased through dark forest and being confined to a lightless tunnel with creepy sounds.

When she woke up screaming, it was early morning, the storm had settled and – she was alone! Wherever her 'host' might be, Tessa decided to act quickly and to leave. She fastened her ripped boot around the foot with a piece of old rope, grabbed her little bag and hurried to the door. It was closed – of course, what else! She hadn't been that an idiot to believe he had left it open, had she? However, the window could be used for an escape, too, and it was easily opened. The girl climbed outside. But she had only walked a few steps, when the shrubs in front of her cracked and Stephan showed up.

_Fuck it!_ Tessa prepared for the worst.

"Where did you think you go? Get lost again?" He asked, stepping closer. When he stood next to her, he continued. "An avalanche has covered the road through the valley, I saw it from above. No one will get up here until this is removed. It could take some days…"

Tessa shivered involuntarily. _Means I'm stuck here with you creep till doomsday?_

"…But maybe they'll send a helicopter patrol after you."

_They'll never spot this house! It looks just like any rotten wood everywhere! __Bullshit!_

"Come inside! I search something for breakfast!"

No reprimand, no shouting? Tessa found this yet more troubling. Psychos were one thing. Psychos acting NICE another. Her fingers touched again the old hook she had concealed under her jacket.

On one hand, Stephan was relieved no search party could arrive all too soon. This gave him some time to think – however he did not really see any way out! On the other hand, the presence of this girl unsettled him more and more. He could not sleep and his mind was playing tricks on him. The past had found a new level of torture. He was not really hungry and took some cornflakes with water. Sadly, no coffee anymore. He had to go to the damned village!

In the corner of the sideboard he found a package with instant Mexican soup. In looking at the package he remembered, he had bought this by mistake; it had some ingredients intolerable for his system. So, the girl could have it completely! At least, it smelled good!

…

*** Some hours later ***

_O no…_Stephan stared down from upstairs. His mind seemed to collapse in a speedy twist of past and present.

…"_You look so strange… so I don't know…"_

_He reached out to touch the girl's face. She froze, eyes large and lips pressed together to a thin line._

"You are beautiful."…

_O no…_His guest lay on the floor.

_Death…Blood… Redemption…_He grasped the handrail. Everything was blurred. _What have I done yesterday? WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

He saw himself reaching out for the tiny blade, while his other hand closed her mouth. _Don't cry…_

But the features of the woman dying at his feet were not Muriel's. He breathed deeply, tried to break through the haze of his memories. The figure on the kitchen floor moaned and moved.

Stephan ran down the steps, at her side.

"Muriel? …Do you hear me? … What happened?"

"Don't know…" came her weak voice. "Feel sick… " She pressed her hands against her stomach. "And… can't breathe." She trembled and moaned.

"Stay with me!" Stephan was panicking. What was going on? This looked like… like some sort of allergic shock! "Muriel? Did you eat something strange?" But she hadn't been outside, had she?

"Listen to me! Have you had this before? Do you have any medicine? … MURIEL!"

Her head fell back. Her face was from a bluish, deadly white.

_O God! Damned shit!_

Stephan hurried to get the small bag the girl had over her shoulder when he found her. Perhaps she had any meds with her? He emptied the content on the table. A cream, a lipstick, tissues… Then his eyes got caught by the lines on the DMV-card.

+Tessa Lauren Keece+ could he read, and despite the situation, he stared at the name. Keece… like… 'Nelson Keece'?And the birthday! November the 12th 1997! However, nothing looking even remotely like a medicine!

He glanced desperately around – and suddenly jumped over to the trash bin. There at the top lay the crumpled rest of the instant Mexican soup she had last evening. A thought flashed through his mind. Could it be, she had the same… ?

No time to ponder about it now! Frantically, he began bustling through the drawers and compartments of the sideboard. Where the hell was it? There, finally! He grabbed the small box, shook one of the pills out, and kneeled down again next to the girl. No, perhaps a full dose was too much! He bit the little pallet in two, spit one half out and shove the other in Tessa's mouth. "Come on! Down with it!"

The action let her wake up again and she tried to resist. "No… no drugs! What do you… do with me?"

"Swallow it! It's a medicine. You'll feel better soon! Come on!"


	4. Redemption's Ecstasy

**Chapter IV: "Redemption's Ecstasy"**

**==== Later the same day ===**

Tessa had a nasty headache and a hollow feeling inside. When she turned her head, she discovered Stephan sitting on the old water canister next to her. "What happened?"

"You have an allergy against the acid combination in green pepper – I suppose. Didn't you know that?"

"Green pepper? Maybe… remember one of the docs at one of the children's homes said something about a diet to my supervisor. Didn't pay attention at all the fucking stuff…"

A moment there was silence. He watched her, and she felt that uncomfortable, she closed her eyes again. Having been 'out' this way while he was around the whole time she found highly disturbing. _Has he done anything to me_, she wondered, and felt again like throwing up.

Stephan's voice startled her: "You lied to me. Why?"

The girl answered with a pissed-off-look, not sure what he meant and how to react.

"You lied about your name and your age."

"So what?" At least, she wanted to sound strong, even though her heart was racing again, seeing his expression.

"Tell me about your parents, Tessa Keece."

"You motherfucker searched my stuff!"

"I tried to find any medicine! – Tell me about your parents. Nelson Keece is your father, right?"

She hated it when people spoke to her that way. She wanted nobody who ordered her when and how to answer like on trial! "Why do you wanna know?"

Stephan bowed down over her and placed his hands right and left to her head. He was at the edge after the pondering of the last hours, which had confined him to an emotional roller coaster.

"Is he?" he repeated between anger and excitement.

"Yes." Tessa felt cold sweat of fear break out. What did this psycho want with her parents? If he was out for ransom… well, he could forget it!

"Don't remember him well…" she started cautiously. "I was in foster homes and shelters since I was seven or so. Saw him the last time five years ago, when he made a fuzz at the children's home. Said he couldn't take responsibility for me. Asshole. He didn't even ask me anything! Just stared at me as if I was… something… disgusting, he wanted to get rid of." Yes, she remembered well this last time she crossed Nelson's way. This day, the last feelings she had for her father, withered and crumbled into dust.

"I don't know where he is now; if he is in detox or in jail. And I don't the fuck care!"

"And your mother?" He barely dared to ask. He felt like choking at the words. "What's her name?" A part of him did not really want to hear what this girl would say. However, another part was greedy to get the truth, and clung to this single irrational belief, that his memory had not betrayed him.

"Juliet," the girl answered, more troubled.

Stephan felt shot up the roller coaster; left suspended in a nearly intoxicated state of exhilaration. "Juliet?"

"You know my Mom?"

"Tell me about her," he ordered instead of an answer.

"She was… nice…I remember sitting in the garden with her and blowing dandelions… before she got sick… or took drugs…"

"What happened to her?" Stephan found it more and more difficult to keep his anxiety and excitement down.

"Don't know, man! Perhaps she was sick, perhaps it was drugs, or booze. There was fighting between her and Dad, as long as I can remember. One day, she just did not talk anymore; she just sat on the chair and cried. She got some psycho medics, have no clue. Finally, she was brought into a clinic…"

The words gathered a burning ire against Nelson Keece, once again. _I KNEW he was not worth to have you! He NEVER understood anything!_ "Which clinic?" he asked out of breath.

"Last time I heard from her, it was the…Halcox-James… or Jameson-Hospital, in Fresno. I really don't remember! She never wrote me or anything else… - Hey, what's the matter with you?"

Stephan had leaned back and pressed the hand against his head. The information - the wonderful information - was nearly too much to handle. It was like a light blinding him in its brightness. "I have to see her," he whispered.

*** Somewhat later ***

…"_How could you survive?" It was the cry of someone wanting a nightmare to end in simply breaking the spell of its unreality. _

"_I escaped from the ambulance." His fingers wandered over her cheek and down her neck. "I had to see you again… I could not just… give you up, Juliet!"_

_She was trembling; too shocked to even beg for her life. Only her eyes were still pleading to let her go, silent and enchanting._

"_Don't be afraid… Remember the day we met first! The evening in the studio… how you first looked at me…" A kiss. "Remember what you first felt, before Nelson destroyed everything."_

_She closed her eyes._

"_Let us start there… again… Juliet, I love you…" He kissed her deeper, and sensed her body welcoming him, even though her mind was still full of fear. She pressed her hands against his chest and tried to push him back. "You know this is wrong!"_

"_Why?" Stephan was drowned far too deep in the ocean of his desire already. "How could this be wrong?" He held her close again, and her resistance broke and fell with every further kiss, until he thought to sense her heart and soul just as her body. This was, how redemption would feel, and he was that close! _

"_Juliet, my angel…" He undressed her like something very precious; slowly and with awe, and sank down before her in a gesture close to adoration._

She bowed down, her hair falling over his head and shoulders like a shroud to keep a holy secret. "Stephan…" she whispered, while he kissed the tiny pearls of sweat from her belly. Then she embraced him, loosened the rest of his clothing with hasty movements, before she let herself fall into his arms. Caressing and demanding, their hands explored each other and the engulfing labyrinth of passion. Finally, they broke through the barrier of ecstasy together, and their cries of relief mixed…

Stephan stared out through the window in the night. He remembered every minute of their love very clearly, as if it had been only some hours away.

The following four days he and Juliet had barely left the house. They lived like cut off from past as well as from the future. Their existence was just a passionate present. As Nelson was on a promotion tour in North California, he would not come back before the weekend. And this weekend seemed to be the part of another dimension. On the fifth day Stephan had given her Nelson's book, with his own annotations...

…"_I don't want to read this!"_

"_You have to. Please. I tried to… make him understand, but he never did! He wrote so much about me and… and did not really understand, Juliet! It was not me in this book. But now – it is!"_

_She shook her head. "I can't."_

"_Because you feel… rejected from me, from what I did?" _

"_Stephan…Please…"_

"_I know what I did!" He said agitated. "But I couldn't do anything against it, do you understand? I was back THERE, again and again! I hear her mocking and laughing… and I don't want this to happen again, I wanted to be free… I want you to understand! - Why do you look at me like that?" He stared at the woman next to him with a sudden suspicion. "Now you judge me just like he did?"_

"_Stephan," she started and sighed. "I don't want to read this, because… because when I do so it is like a reminder everything will be over soon! I'm going to loose you! Tomorrow, Nelson is coming back." She had broken the silent agreement to keep the reality far outside._

_The words let rush a storm of emotions over his features. "I cannot loose you, Juliet! I cannot live without you! I NEED you!"_

"_But… I don't know what to do!" She wiped away the sudden tears._

"_You must come with me!"_

"_Whereto? We can't just run like… some crazy children!"_

_Yells from outside. Stephan startled. "What is going on?"_

_Juliet jumped out of the bed, shot a hasty glance out of the window. "There's a police car outside! My God… it's an assault team! They are coming right to us!"_

_A second later, heavy knocking against the door, loud voices. Stephan ran into the kitchen, grabbed one of the large knifes. Juliet was right behind him, desperately tried to hold him back. More yelling from outside; then the door was broken. _

…This was the moment, when his memory failed. As desperately he had tried it, his mind only produced chaotic shards. Blood, Cries, Shots. And all those years, the phantom he might have murdered Juliet just like all the other women before; because it was his nature, because the devil took over again – all those years this phantom had haunted him and driven him mad. Until today!

"I did not kill her!" A faint smile crossed his lips. "She is alive! She gave birth to Tessa nine months later! She is ALIVE!"

While Stephan shouted this out into the silent night, another thought hit him and left pure shock. _She could as well be my child…_Hands put on the ledge, he stared into the darkness of the forest, but in reality deep down in himself. Tessa… The time of her birthday was just right. And her allergy! What did the medic say when they had discovered this weird intolerance in HIS case first? _It's a rare thing; there are only some dozen people on the whole world having this problem, as far as I know. You're lucky we have figured it out at all…_How big was the chance this girl had ACCIDENTALLY the same allergy? And lived in California like he did and was Juliet's daughter?

He was that usurped by these musings, he did not realize the cracking floor and Tessa entering the room, until she spoke to him.

The girl had pondered about some things, laying on Stephan's bed and waiting to feel better. This guy was a nutcase, freaked out for sure – however, he had saved her life. – Why the hell had HE drugs for HER allergy? – Another issue… But so far he had not harmed her. And he knew her mother? Ah, fuck, Tessa could guess what had happened! Now standing in front of Stephan and finding him scrutinizing her in a way she felt odd, she regretted her idea. But before she could excuse herself again, he passed her, closed the door, and now he stood in her back. She cursed silently.

"Look, man. Uhm… Stephan. I'm no idiot; I can imagine some things, you know? Okay. You and my Mom had a fling, right? You screwed some things up, got in clinch with my father – the usual thing. You're hiding because you have the police on your tracks. You don't wanna end in jail – and I don't wanna go back to the children's home. So… let's cut a deal! I don't tell anyone about you – and you don't tell anyone about me. – That's it." She made a sweeping gesture. "I'll go down to Mexico and you can do whatever you plan."

"Mexico? What are you going to do there?"

"Rob a bank? What's that to you, man?"

She flinched like hit with something hot, when his hand came in contact with her head. "Don't TOUCH ME!"

"Your hair. It's too eye-catching. This has to change, when we leave together," Stephan said. "Your cloths, too."

"What? We?" _No one said something about leaving TOGETHER, gramps!_

"I have to see Juliet."

"The whole way up to Fresno? It's over 100 miles! How do you suggest getting there?" Ok, maybe she shouldn't shout at him like that. She bit her lip.

"By car," Stephan answered. "I take all the money I have left; it should be enough for an old boltbucket. And we'll manage the way down to the village by feet."

Tessa rolled her eyes. _Really obsessed with my mother, eh?_ Anyway, it seemed nothing could hold him back, especially not she! But perhaps she could escape easier, once in the village or in Fresno?


	5. Escape

**Chapter V: "Escape"**

**=== Later ===**

Stephan had come down into the kitchen in order to search for the shaving utensils. However, without knowing why he had taken Nelson's book out of the shelf again and browsed through it, even though he knew everything by heart.

…'_A killer of this kind'_ he read _…will murder because it is in his nature. Not driven by any thought of revenge or out of a momentaneous rage. Like other people's nature is to love, to reproduce – it is engendered in the killer's body and soul to bring death. It is his reason to live. It was this man's reason to live. His source of joy and satisfaction…_ The words Nelson Keece had used to describe his 'object of study'.

"You were wrong!" Stephan murmured, sensing anger mixed with exaltation. "I can feel love, I can give love, like ANYONE ELSE!"

He arrived at the inside of the book's cover. The last two pages, where Nelson had written about their last encounter and how he supposedly had killed him, were torn out. And the cover was filled with the same lines over and over again: 'I love you, Juliet' and 'Forgive me, Juliet'. He stood there and stared at the words for a sensed eternity. What had happened this day when they saw each other for the last time, over a year after the events told in this book?

No, the memory did not want to come back! He only felt more agitated and disturbed in trying to get through the chaos in his mind. Juliet's cries… the knife… the police… blood, so much blood… Then, he woke up in a clinic's security cell…

Having finally found the shaving utensils he was searching for, Stephan used the bottom of an old can for mirror and started. He tried to cut his hair with the only little scissors he had, but failed completely and ended with shaving his head, too.

Tessa was sitting in the corner on a staple of firewood, not certain what to think about all this. Moreover, she felt strange – now dressed in a too big shirt of Stephan. _Looks like one of these baggy-pants-dumb-asses… So shit!_

"Tessa?"

She made a face meaning 'What the heck now?'

"Your hair."

"O… NO WAY, man!"

"Come on! You have already done half of the work anyway!"

…

Early afternoon they left the cabin, heading north and looking like father and son on a wilderness-tour. In the distance, the sound of a chopper could be heard now. The search party was under way…

At sunset they reached the area where the avalanche had buried the street. Stephan slid down first, half dragging, half carrying Tessa behind. When they had managed the worst, their cloths were dirty and their hands full of scratches. It was too late already for moving further towards the village; the first stars showed up between the canopy. The two unlikely companions took refuge in an old picnic place. The chopper had turned south long ago.

"Tell me about Juliet," Stephan asked, while the night began folding around them completely.

Tessa snorted. "Told you everything I remember already four times, man!"

"So … tell me about you!"

"There's nothing to tell. Only fucking bullshit!" She tried shielding herself against the cold in rubbing her arms and hands. " You get it? Bullshit! Everything sucks!" Suddenly, exactly this 'everything' felt like a really nasty thing inside, which she only could spit out – for the first time in life. She did not care if he listened or not! She just wanted to get rid of it now! "One of my girl friends was raped, and no one did help her! And afterwards people called her a whore! In one of the shelters I was, the supervisor took kids to make porn stuff and put it on youtube! 'Course, on the outside the gazed about caring and love! Fuck it! And do you know how it look when somebody dies because of mixed Crack? Just shit!"

Tessa bundled all her feelings in a loud "I hate THEM ALL!" and wished at least someone of them – her parents, her teachers, supervisors, police officers – would hear the cry.

But a howling wolf in the far distance was everything answering her.

She sighed exhausted.

"You hate me, too?"

Shit, for a moment she had completely forgotten this moron sitting behind her! The question caught her off-guard. "Don't know! … I don't know you, man!" From one second to another, the girl felt even more cold. If he was up to something… searched an excuse to DO something – so she had just walked in his sweet little trap! _I poke this hook right through your head, believe me! I do it!_

"Why do you ask?" Better to keep him talking, perhaps.

A weird sound, something between a faint laughter and a sigh, answered her, then Stephan said, as if surprised about it himself: "I… don't know." Silence again. The various noises of the night filled the air. Eventually, he stood up, went over to the girl and took place right next to her, putting the blanket around them both. Scared, Tessa attempted to get away.

"Don't be stupid. I won't harm you. It is far too cold, and I have only one blanket! There are more than 8 hours until there's sufficient light to walk further, I think. Try to get some rest."

They sat there for a while, Tessa wide awake and soon every muscle aching because of exertion; Stephan half asleep and dreaming about Juliet…

…_Ecstasy…_

_Her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, her body pressed against his. _

_He had his eyes closed; sensing was enough. _

_Deep into the darkness … ecstasy … oblivion…_

_This was, how a god would feel, wasn't it? Everything, the whole world condensed in one spot of flaming lust…_

"_Juliet… Juliet, I want you so much…"_

"- Hey! Wake up! Hey!" Tessa grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Wake up, man!"

"What…?"

"You are talking things in your sleep!"

Stephan needed a moment to adjust. He blinked and shot a hasty glance around, then stared in the girl's face again. "You look so much like her…"

"You had quite a big thing with my mother, it seems!"

"I love her… love her still…" He watched Tessa as if not completely back in reality again, and the girl decided she would be far better awake and freezing sitting up on the picnic table than down and in his arms. While he dreamt about her mother!

…

Around midday, they arrived in the village. Tessa pushed her basecap deep down, after she discovered in a displayed newspaper the last news about the 'Search for missing girl is going on'. While Stephan was checking out a parking Ford on the next corner, which had a huge paper 'FOR SALE' in the window, Tessa read the whole article. _Uh… they have already searched the cabin with dogs, good we were gone already!_ Yes, it was good! Maybe she was still with a creepy ex-lover of her Mom, but she was free, too. However, they had to hurry. The dogs had lost their tracks perhaps, because of the rain. Nonetheless, the police and the people from the children's home would not give up that easily!

Stephan called for her. The girl crammed her hands into the trouser's pockets and crossed the street. The Ford he had picked up was in a really bad shape, at least 15 years old, dirty and rusty and the rear window was broken. But considered they wanted only 130 bucks, it was a fair deal. Hopefully, the boltbucket would make it up to Fresno and then… maybe down to the Mexican border as well…?

"You are interested in this one?" The voice came from a fat, colorful dressed Hispanic woman, which just left the house.

Stephan was about to answer, but suddenly could not speak. He glared at the arms of the woman, which were decorated with cheap metallic bracelets. When she moved to lighten a cigarette, the bracelets made a tingling, piercing sound. An ugly one, a painful one. Stephan squeezed his eyes. He had evaded temptation very carefully the past years – and now it was there, without any possibility to escape…

"Hey, pal, what are you staring? I'm not for sale, the car is!" She laughed, and her bracelets tingled. "Never seen a woman or what?"

He wiped over his forehead. Would the devil come back? Because… because it was his nature?

"Do you want the fucking trashbin or NOT? Haven't time the whole day!"

His heart was racing and he felt bad. He had no weapon to do her any harm – but if… would he? The thought let him panicking more, and trembling.

"Hey, are you stoned or what?"

Tessa took the initiative. She wanted to be away as soon as possible. "'Course we take the car! – My … uncle is just a lil' tired. Our van broke down and we walked for miles! She grabbed the money out of Stephan's pocket and handed the woman 100 Dollar.

"130, can't you read, brat?"

She flipped her off, opened the car's door. "This is enough for the boltbucket. We still need some money for gas! – Stephan, get inside, man!"

"You little-"

The door was shut.


	6. The Killer and the Kid

(Ok, folks, ugly raping scene… Just warn you. Hate myself for writing such stuff.)

**=== On the freeway to Fresno ===**

"This thing sounds as if it would croak any second," Tessa commented the various noises produced by the old Ford. "And I'm starving. Couldn't we rest for a minute and get a pizza or something?"

"Okay. Why not. There's a gas station coming in 5 miles."

When he had parked the car, Stephan held out some bucks in Tessa's direction. She stared at him. "I can't go, man! The police have a hot search going on for me! There are perhaps pictures of me in a newspaper, or on TV!"

"You go!" He was too afraid to find himself face to face to another temptation and more lurking devils. As long as he was here in the car, he was safe. From the haunting demons of the past and the present.

Tessa sighed, embarrassed the same, because of the possibility to get caught. "This is insane! I can't go! If I'm recognized-"

"Please." Stephan grabbed her hand and somehow looked as if he would fall to his knees, if possible at the moment. "Please, Tessa! There are so many people…. Please! Or let's drive along!"

"Crap!" She snatched the money, but began to understand. "You're afraid of seeing someone with bracelets again, right? Man, you scared the hell out of me, when we bought this car today! What's your problem?" She was not sure she wanted to hear it; she just wanted to vent her own fear and anger.

"Bracelets… make me do… bad things…" he answered hollow, looking down with a tortured expression.

Tessa finally decided to get food on her own. She was close to simply let this bracelet-psycho sit and rot in the car and venture out alone. But a car was so much faster, even this boltbucket! She had to get out of the country or some asshole would drag her back to a children's home!

Bad things… Stephan covered his face with his hands.

…"_Now we are going to make some bad things, sweetheart." He could only hear the velvet-like voice, not see the red devil's lips. And he could hear the 'click' of the handcuffs, when fastened to the bed and holding his arms stretched._

"_Some nasty, naughty things… you're gonna like it…"_

"_Please let me go!"_

"_C'mon, you wanted to be a man, and I show you real man's pleasure!" Now not only the red lips of the whore were hovering over him, but her whole body. "You'll like it … and you'll never again want it in another way, my little angel…"_

"_Let ME GO!" He was not only frightened, but panicking now. "I give you 100 Dollar!" And if he had to steal it from his stepfather and got beaten again!_

"_Don't be stupid… sweetheart… just… relax…" _

_His cry was stifled. Suddenly her tongue was in his mouth and her hands down between his legs. He felt sick and tears ran over his face. He wanted to break free, but could not, or at least not let her take control over him, but failed, too. One moment her fingers spread ecstatic, evil pleasure, the next one it was only pain._

"_Please…" was everything he finally could manage._

"_You like it, I knew… you would … like it… my little… innocent angel…"_

_He was sobbing and begging; felt reduced to a worthless, powerless puppet of pleasure. His mind was simply breaking apart…_

-"Hey? Stephan?" The car's door slammed with a cracking sound. "Brought you a Jacket Potato!" Tessa sat down, chewing herself on a Hot-Dog.

"I'm not hungry. Just… just store it… for later."

"Hey, it's not bad, surely! Try it! You have eaten the last yesterday, before we left the cabin!"

He took the food and forced something down, merely because his rationality told him, Tessa was right. They wouldn't make it to Fresno, if he crashed the car.

This cursed day more than 25 years ago was still that vivid in his memory – he thought he could smell the perfume of this woman with the red devil's lips. He walked away from her that day grown up, indeed. More than grown up: a part of him had died and rested rotting and intoxicating deep inside. The rest walked away calm and collected and strong, ready to give the world still a boyish smile of innocence….until it was time to show he was not that innocent and powerless anymore! And no one could restrain the devil, only Juliet could…

He did not notice that he was sitting there, the snack on his knees without eating it, and staring outside in the growing darkness.

"You know," Tessa said, throwing the paper from her Hot-Dog out of the window. "'Til we reach Fresno, the institution is closed for visitors. I mean, it's already past 6 now. We should just search a spot and sleep in the car! And the spotlights are gone. Haven't seen it yet?"

She wasn't too fond of entering a diner again or a motel or even just walk down a crowded rush-hour street. Her sorrows, Stephan might try anything nasty, were obscured by the horror to get snatched by the police and brought back. She was only 13, meant at least three awful years MORE in public care! Compared to this, her fear of Stephan had changed into something resembling rather pity during the past day. However, she was not sure what she could expect from him and what not.

"So, what? Stephan?" Fuck it – she would be lucky if they made it in one piece to the city at all, with him only partly attendant!

"You're right," he said to her surprise. "We drive the next little road parting from here inside the forest again and wait till sunrise."

…

Tessa could not sleep, even if she was accustomed to uncomfortable resting places out in the open, and she was really tired. But it was cold – for sure it would snow very soon in the mountains – and Stephan sitting on the driver's seat awake now made her nervous, too.

_Why the fuck couldn't he try to sleep?_One little movement and the girl stared at her companion again. Discovering he was staring, too.

"How did you and my Mom met?" Tessa asked finally, now trying to stay awake and bringing her companion to – hopefully – friendly thoughts.

"At a Hot-Dog stand," he answered, and it seemed indeed as if he smiled a little. "We ran into each other…

_Uh, the classical thing! Expec__ted something gory from you!_

"…I immediately knew, she was… special. She was different from the others. She was the one who could… could…" His voice trailed off and rested a faint whisper.

Tessa snorted. She had judged things like 'love' as belonging to stupid movies and even more stupid books, read by people in houses behind white fences. Something unreal, something to make jokes about. And now this psycho sat there and talked about 'love'…

"And you clashed with Nelson? You tried to kill him?" The question came just naturally; she had seen and heard too much to be shocked, whatever he might answer.

"No. He tried to kill me."

"Yeah. Always knew he's an asshole!"

"It is… not as you think…"

Stephan searched for the right words, but then pondered if he should tell her the real story at all. His right hand fumbled after Nelson Keece's old book he had taken along – not with a specific reason; he had just grabbed it while leaving the cabin. The true story. The one not even Juliet wanted to read…

He realized Tessa had dozed off after all. _What if she is my child? _The thought made him feel strangely warm inside, a sensation he had never known so far; protective and very desperate the next moment. He reached out, caressed her face, and this time she did not even wake up.

**=== At the police department in Fresno ===**

Despite the late hour, the big office was still bristling with agitation. The search for the missing girl was going on, and some hours ago, the first hot lead had shown up. Thank God, no report of a lifeless body being found by a backpacker! No, someone had declared to have seen the missing girl in a village nearby.

Obviously, she had taken the opportunity to run away, or she had planned this from the start. Smart little brat, Detective Caulder thought. The girl had quite a history already, from what he knew from her supervisor of the children's home. Exactly the kind of youth delinquents ending up in jail sooner or later! He sighed. His wife was waiting at home with the birthday dinner…

But an hour ago the local police of the village had been informed about another interesting twist: the girl was not alone. A man accompanied her - and they were waiting for the FAX with the description and the identikit picture of the guy.

The detective yawned and made a sign to a junior officer to bring coffee. From another corner of the office, his assistant now hurried in his direction, waving with a paper. Ah, thanks God, the FAX! Finally! He shot a glance at it and handed it over to a woman at a computer. "Betty, make a comparison run with the rogue's gallery!"

Half an hour and a cup of coffee later, a loud "SHIT!" sounded through the office and made everybody turn to Caulder. "Shit," he repeated, throwing the results he just got on his desktop. "Jake, get me the boss!"

"It's nearly midnight…. He will want a damned good reason…"

"THIS is a good reason, isn't it?" He grabbed the printout again and pointed at the lines with the inserted photo. "The guy with our little runaway is a psychopathic killer, convicted for murder in at least 10 cases! He escaped five years ago from the criminal mental institution at Porterville! And was thought to be dead… FUCK IT!"


	7. Putting the Shards together

**=== Halcox-Jameson Mental Institution / Fresno ===**

The institution was not in best shape – governmental funding had been cut for years now. The whole building transpired an air of sadness. White walls, metal, worn out plastic chairs, tired nurses. The smell of antiseptic cleaning fluid hovered in the floor, when Stephan and Tessa entered. A patient stared at them empty-eyed, and a little further down, another man looked out of a door, cradling a ragged teddy bear. The closer they got to the reception, the more prominent became the prison-feeling. Everything, even the lifeless objects, seemed to scream in despair. Two orderlies passed them, a female patient in restraints in between. Only now Stephan realized how dangerous the situation was for him. In his longing to see Juliet again, he simply had forgotten his own risk.

"I hate these places…" Stephan whispered, and Tessa understood exactly what he meant. Was this place so much different from some of the children's homes or youth prisons she already had been in? "Me too," she murmured. In this moment, the minds and hearts of the unlikely companions were just one.

"I will never go back… I can't go back…" He had taken the girl's hand in a merely subconscious reaction and startled when she squeezed it indeed.

"Me either," she said full of determination. "I piss on the authorities! – Shouldn't we leave, then?"

He shook his head, still holding her hand, as if she could be of any help, and strode forward.

-"Sir?" The elderly nurse behind the reception desk looked at them through glasses with an ugly black frame not suiting her at all. "May I help you?"

"We would like to visit Mrs. Juliet Keece," Stephan replied, forcing himself back to the matter at hand. "She is a patient in here, as far as I know…"

"And you are?"

"Her cousin Laurent. And my son Peter."

Tessa grinned in her face at this statement and buried her hands even deeper in the pockets.

The nurse didn't bother to ask for any identification. It would have been her duty, however obviously she wasn't interested much in it anyway. The patients here got visits very rarely. What should happen if once in a lifetime somebody showed up indeed? "Well, Keece… let's see…Juliet Keece… yes, number T 235… I'll check with the responsible, if Mrs. Keece is in condition to see anyone. You would not mind waiting over there, please, would you? If you want any water, there is a dispenser…"

**=== Fresno / Police department ===**

Senior Detective Rowleys' head was nearly as red as the flowers on the desktop he just had hit to the ground. "This is unbelievable!" he shouted in the phone. "What did you mean; you can't initiate a country-wide campaign, as long as you haven't proof the man is dangerous? WHAT proof do you dumb-asses still want? He has killed ten women – and these are only the ones we know about! It's a psycho! And you can't spare some men? You want to wait until he has iced another victim, or what? How could he escape from that facility in the first place, I ask you? … Ah just fuck! To hell with the regulations! I want – Miss Kenker? Shit!"

He let the phone drop on his desk, grumbling something nasty, and swirled around. Detective Caulder, standing behind him, took a step back. "Sir, new intelligence…"

"Yes?"

"Seems our fugitive bought a car in Raspberry-Field. We have the licence number…"

"Magnificent!" Rowleys snarled. "So he can be anywhere within a radius of … at least 200 miles by now, and the Marshal won't give any order! Dammit!"

**=== Halcox-Jameson Mental Institution / Fresno ===**

The nurse had left them alone in the repulsive looking visitor's room. The plant in the pot at the window had died weeks ago. Its naked branches enforced the feeling of loneliness. Stephan stepped closer to the fragile silhouette on the chair. Juliet wore a simple, white clinic-dress with pockets in front of it. Her hair was cut short without too much care, and some grey glinted in the strands. She looked down and had not moved since the nurse had put her into that chair.

"Juliet?" Stephan lowered down at her side and took her hands. What had happened to his angel? "It's me! Don't you remember me?" She did not react, and he continued whispering her name like a spell, while caressing her face. Suddenly, she lifted her head. Life came into her eyes; it was quite visible she fought to find back. "Juliet, do you recognize me?"

A sharp line appeared between her eyebrows. Her pale lips moved silently, before something could be heard. "Stephan…?"

Nothing could hold him back anymore. He embraced her. "Juliet! My angel, I thought you were dead! All those years I thought you were dead… thought I had killed you!"

Her thin fingers clutched around the fabric of his shirt. "Stephan… you are… here? They… released you?" Tears dropped down on his shoulder.

He decided not to tell her the exact course of events – for now at least. He did not know how much she could handle. "I'm free," was everything, he said. He just held her in his arms. Some minutes they rested like this, then Stephan said: "Tessa is here, too, Juliet."

She seemed to need time for adjusting another memory. Her gaze wandered through the room until she found enough strength to focus on her daughter. The girl felt very uncomfortable and screwed the baseball cap in her hands

"Tessa…? You are… you are grown up fast, my… my little girl…" Juliet's hand trembled when she reached out for her daughter. "I'm so sorry… so sorry…"

Tessa didn't know how to react. She felt that embarrassed! No one had prepared her for that! Why the fuck had she accompanied this moron Stephan? Not knowing what else to do, the girl ran out of the room.

Juliet looked devastated. "I am so sorry…" she repeated.

"She will come back. Don't worry." He hoped at least. The question he had posed himself two days ago was again burning in his mind, but he rested silent.

Juliet still stared at the door, where Tessa had vanished. Only with delay, Stephan's words reached her, and she nodded. "I hear a bird sing… and the sun is shining…" Her eyes followed the light ray on the ground. "I want to go out."

He helped her to her feet and discovered she was weighing next to nothing. Cautiously, he guided her down the stairs and in the small garden behind the building. Had she ever been here before, he wondered. She acted, as if it had been a long time since she had appreciated open air. Despite the coldness, she loosened her shoes and stepped on the grass. Stephan could discern Tessa leaning on the opposite wall and staring over to him.

The girl would've liked to run, get into the car and away – however, SHE could not drive, and Stephan had the rest of their fuel-money! So she found herself watching the woman with the name Juliet and searched the traces of her mother in her memory. She did not quite succeed in combining the two images. Everything seemed that odd! This weird guy and her Mom…. And if they would hang around here much longer, the police would get on her tracks for sure!

Stephan and Juliet had sat down on one of the benches, and for a while didn't say anything. Then he dared asking… "Juliet? Tessa is my child, isn't she?"

"Yes." She leaned against his shoulder. "I was… sure of it since the beginning. This made everything worse. I felt so guilty for not… being able to do anything! For not knowing what to do! I just let them take you away…" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "Nelson discovered it, when Tessa was five and came into the hospital with a minor injury. They made… a blood test, and he did the math… He got furious, really furious! Said, I was a pervert whore… sleeping with a man who tried to kill me and him… I said I would accept divorce, but he did not want. Because of bad publicity. He was about to win the Pulitzer Price… He started drinking again, and we fought… more and more…" Now that the gates of her memory were open again, it seemed to overwhelm her fragile state. "In the public I had to smile and playing happy family… And at home we shouted at each other…I could not stand it anymore… I didn't see any way out… it was… simply blocked! Everything was blocked and I felt that guilty… Stephan! I left you alone and I left our little baby alone!"

From far, one of the nurses looked in their direction, and Stephan tried to calm and comfort Juliet. But he was in turmoil, too. "What has happened on that day, Juliet? On our last day?"

"One of our neighbors recognized you, when you left fetching some cigarettes and reported to the police. Later, he told Nelson… They thought you would hold me captive. So they sent an assault team…"

"I remember going into the kitchen and taking a knife, when they broke down the door. And then…" Stephan closed his eyes. "…Only a nightmare… for years."

"You grabbed my arm; with the blade in your other hand. I was panicking. The police burst in, weapons at the ready." She trembled impressed from this memory. "Later I knew, you wanted to protect me and get past the police. But in this moment… I could only scream. I couldn't even understand what you were saying to me. I was just out of my mind with fear! Then one of the police fired. You were hit, but you took the officer down, too. Don't know, if you killed him or just injured. … They shot again and I… O God…I still see you laying there on the floor… you said my name… but I just couldn't move. I could not, Stephan! I left you alone! I let them take you away…"

Yes, it was all present again. Painfully and terrifying present.

_Blood. Blood running through his fingers, over his pants, the only clothing he wore. He pressed his left hand against his belly; the second shot had gone right through. His knees buckled, but he still held his knife. It was bloody, too. "Juliet… Juliet?" _

_The police officer behind him shouted something. He couldn't understand the words anymore. Juliet…His vision blurred and it felt, as if his heart would burst. It pulsed loud as thunder in his ears. O no… Juliet… _

"_DOWN I said! Away with that blade!" The barrel of a gun hit his back. He fell, with a loud moan, now both hands pressed against his wound._

_The yells of the police made painful noise. "Rob? Get an ambulance, fast!"_

"_Already under way!"_

_Just only half conscious, Stephan heard hasty steps, again people shouting. Then he was lifted. The cl_ick of handcuffs immobilizing his arms was the last he was aware of. "I didn't do anything…"

Now Juliet and he cried both.

….

Meanwhile, near the reception of the institution, one of the patients scuffled towards a nurse, a newspaper in her hands. She couldn't read, but she loved watching the pictures, and this she did with an obsession, the same ones over and over again – till the next newspaper was on her table the next day.

"Ma'am, saw girl!" she said agitated and waved with the newspaper, holding the nurse back.

"Of course, many girls, Carolyn, I know." The nurse sighed. This poor one stared so long at the newspaper, until she saw walking the President and Paris Hilton through these rooms! "Please go back, it is nearly lunch time."

"Nono! Ma'am! The girl! This girl! Saw just here! Ma'am! Carolyn not stupid! Right here!"

"Let's have a look… " The rest of the sentence rested unspoken, when the nurse saw the photo with the title +Tessa Keece - Missing – Please help us search+ Hadn't her colleague from the reception told her some minutes ago, patient Keece had visitors? For the first time since she was here?

Suddenly, the nurse ran. "Have you seen this girl?" she asked a moment later at the reception.

"No…ah… wait a second… this face looks familiar…" Her colleague frowned. "Yes, I remember! There was this boy with his father, coming along for visiting Mrs. Keece…"

"I bet this was her! What about this man? Here in the news is told, the missing girl is on the way with a dangerous fugitive from a criminal mental institution!"

"We better check…"

"Call the security first!"


	8. Devil's Angel

**CHAPTER VIII "Devil's Angel"**

**=== Halcox-Jameson-Mental Institution / Fresno ===**

Tessa had been running away, out of the garden via a construction area where the drainage system was repaired. Flight was simply a logical reaction. She needed a moment alone to process all this… This bracelet-psycho was her father? When she reached the car, her thoughts had nearly achieved the usual 'so-what'-state. He was her father? Okay, why not. Lots of guys and chicks made flings everywhere and if they were too dumb for using protection – kiddies were just the normal shit happening! Moreover, Tessa had no particular warm feelings towards Nelson; so she felt now a little gloating. It was just like kicking against his tibia. _Ha! I am not even your daughter, you asshole! _She slammed the door behind her and leaned back on the seat. On the other hand, she had closed the chapter 'family' a long time ago. It really didn't matter. The only thing THAT mattered was that Stephan came back and started this fucking car, so they could make it to Mexico! She checked the fuel. It would last – she thought at least.

…

„Am I crazy, because I feel for you that way, Stephan?" Juliet's voice sounded somewhat anxious, but she did not turn her gaze from his face.

„I don't know…" he whispered. „All I know is that I love you. And that I can't exist without you." They kissed, reluctantly and cautiously, as if they had to test first, if their feelings were still alive and not only a memory. Sensing the first tiny flames beneath the ashes of time, they both didn't dare to move on.

"I dreamt of you night and day," Juliet said. "Sometimes, I SAW you standing right in front of me and reaching out for me, and when I wanted to touch you, you were gone!" She was holding him, afraid he would dissolve into an unreal vision again. "I'm so sorry I left you alone that day… let them take you… I can never…" Her voice drowned in new tears.

…

The two nurses burst into the recreation room of the security's staff. These were some men hired especially for escape attempts or patients becoming dangerously violent. Under normal circumstances, they had not much to do, and therefore the guys sat in front of the TV, watching a baseball game. The game was nearing the end, and their eyes glued at the screen. It took a while, before the information of the nurses got through.

"Why didn't you guys answer the phone?"

"Didn't hear it… So what's going on? Another escape attempt from old Charlie? He won't come far with his 80 years!"

"Look at this!" The nurse gave him the newspaper. "This missing girl and this criminal, they are here in our house!"

…

"The police would have taken me anyway," Stephan answered, hearing Juliet's self-accusation. "There was nothing you could have done against it…" _But if you only had said a word, you would've spared me the nightmares I had killed you… _He did not express these thoughts, though. His angel already felt guilty enough. He did not want to see her cry or in pain; he could not bear this. "There was nothing you could have done, Juliet! They sentenced me to lifelong preventive detention. Nothing would have changed that…"

This time it was he, who had broken the spell; who had destroyed the protective shell of irreality around them.

Juliet looked up to him, grasping the truth, too. "You were not released… you… ran away…"

He let his head drop in a silent agreement. „Five years ago. I took the opportunity when they transferred me to another facility. I killed one of the guards… I think, I killed one of the guards… I hid in the old cabin of my parents - the one I always wanted to show you, remember? It was such a wonderful place; always loved it… The first weeks I nearly starved; only survived with dry beans and rain water. I just did not dare making fire or going into a settlement and buy food … I was afraid they would catch me again… and I knew… I knew I wouldn't stand it for yet more time…"

Not even Juliet's gentle hands caressing over his head and back could cover the painful shards which stuck in his mind. „… They said, they tried to heal me, but everything went worse… They gave me some drugs, I don't know… but I sensed how I started to change… and not for the good. I lost the grip on reality, on time… on everything. I was afraid to become completely insane - funny, isn't it? They didn't understand … and I feared some day I would not even have the memory of you anymore. I had to go! I had to run!"

…

The security staff of the institution was finally ready to go, armed with an electro shocker. "Shouldn't we get assistance from the police?" one of them asked now. "What if this moron has a gun? Guess no one has checked, girls?"

"Of course not – he came in like any normal visitor! Who the hell could imagine he's a killer, man? We have to do something!"

"Overreaction gets us nowhere. If this guy is that dangerous, I don't want anyone of my staff getting injured! - Jay, call the police! And we make sure he doesn't escape anywhere and doesn't suspect anything! Let's go! We take the route through the east wing and then up through the morgue!"

…

Juliet was reclining in Stephan's arms. "Then, you asked me to come with you… I answered this question certainly a thousand times ever since… but no one was there to hear me. Take me with you now, Stephan! Wherever this might be! Just take me away from… from this place!"

"I will, my angel…." However, he could not go through the bureaucratic procedure and wait for the doctor's examinations, fill staples of paperwork! He had to leave as quickly as possible himself! And he couldn't simply carry her through the entrance! No? Stephan looked around. The curious nurse watching them earlier had gone. The small garden area, the wall… the wall was partly torn down because of the constructions going on! Without thinking any further, he lifted Juliet up.

…

Tessa was bored and nervous. Perhaps she might be better off and away, before the police showed up, she wondered. What took Stephan so long, dammit? Would he come back after all? Shit! The girl began to search the car (he might have left some money here, just in case) but found only this idiotic book from Nelson! _You really don't walk one step without your favorite, eh? _Out of boredom, she shuffled through some pages. Eventually, her eyes got caught by some sentences: '….I saw her arms moving graciously. She wore silver bracelets. Shining. Tingling. I knew what I had to do. This was the enemy, who had to be vanquished, had to be silenced, if I wanted to survive. The blade was in my hand. It opened the well of blood, the well of redemption… once more…'

The girl let the book sink on her knees. _It's about HIM_, she thought. From one second to another, all the weird things she had experienced in this psycho-cabin made sense! She reached out for the door, ready to run, when Stephan showed up besides the Ford, with her mother in his arms. _What the fuck…? You haven't just kidnapped her, have you?_

"Move aside, Tessa, quick!" He lowered Juliet down next to her, and then changed to the driver's seat. Doing this, he got a glimpse of the book in the girl's hands. Emotions washed over his face; she did not dare to decipher them. "You read it?" He turned away, started the engine before he had even closed the front door completely. "Read it through! Up to the last page!"

The old Ford was speeding along the street with squeaking tires. There was no way of getting out of the car now; they were too fast!

"The last pages are missing!" she shouted, without knowing why.

"The last pages I will re-write today!" Stephan's answered, while he passed a red traffic light towards the city's border.

_Re-write? What the hell did THAT mean?_

"Don't be afraid." The voice of her mother and the touch of her hand made Tessa only feel weird. She did not want to talk to her; she did not know what to say! She wished to have still her little knife, like always. But she had nothing!

…

"He's gone! Crap!" The security man swore and the accompanying nurses looked around uneasily. "And he took our patient!" One of them noticed, pointing at Juliet's shoes still standing on the sidewalk.

"And where's this girl?"

"No trace of her, too! Damned shit! They must've gone through the construction area! And of course none of the workers found anything weird in letting them march out!"

"At least no one got hurt."

"Not yet…so what about –" The nurse stopped mid-sentence, when two police officers showed up and thus answering her question.

**=== Fresno / Police Station ===**

Senior Detective Rowleys walked nervously through the room, waiting for the Marshall's office to call back. Some minutes ago, they had received the important news from the Halcox-Jameson-Institution. The fugitive psycho had a second hostage! It surprised Rowleys always again, how easy such situations got out of control. "This would not have happened, if we had had enough men in the first place to hunt him down," he repeated to one of his colleagues. The door opened. "We have informed all police patrols of the city," a female officer reported. "And we are going to block the main streets. Detective Caulder takes command of this operation."

Rowleys thanked her. However, he knew, they had not enough manpower. If this guy was smart enough he would slip through! The Detective sighed. He was about to go back to his computer, when the door opened again. "I have found one of the doctors treating this man back in Porterville!" The officer waved with his cell phone. "Got him on the line right now, Sir!"

The Detective reached out, and the phone changed hands. Listening to the voice on the other end a moment later, Rowleys suppressed another sigh. '… I know this man personally, and I can only warn you! He is unpredictable and highly intelligent. He is dangerous…'

Rowleys made a sign in officer Betty's direction. "Get me Caulder on the other line, hurry!"

Half an hour later it was clear they had either missed the fugitive or he and his two hostages had left the car and were hiding elsewhere. Senior Detective Rowleys was again involved in a discussion with the Marshall's office: "I need air-support NOW! … Yes, I know that already. But-" He covered the phone with one hand and turned to his waiting colleagues. "Why the heck this bank robbery has to happen exactly TODAY? Half of her air patrols are on the hunt down to Nevada!" His attention got back to the phone. "Yes… yes, I hear you. Yes, Highway Patrol is informed, but for a maximum efficiency we need air support!" He lifted his eyes to the ceiling in a pleading gesture. "… Yeah… I KNOW you do everything possible!" Then he hung up. It seemed, an orphan girl and a patient from a psychiatric clinic weren't nearly as important as 600.000 bucks!

He paced up and down, waited for any news, any change of the situation. The hands of the big clock moved slowly. Rowleys literally felt, how the fugitive slipped through the thin line of police, just as the minutes passed. The signal of one of his officers' walkie-talkie let him gaze avidly in the respective direction. And he was not disappointed!

"A routine traffic control near Tulare reports a blue 1985-Ford fifteen m/h above speed limit! They checked the license plate – it is our wanted car!"

"Great job!" With some fast steps, Rowleys crossed the office to the map on the wall, in order to determine the patrols which were close to the target and could give chase!

**=== On the road ===**

Some miles after Tulare, in a rather deserted area, the car made a cranky noise and lost speed abruptly. Stephan cursed. The old Ford twisted sidewards and finally stopped; now half hanging down the shoulder in the bushes. Tessa grasped the opportunity the same second and jumped out of the car. Stumbling and running she tried to get away as fast as possible – wherever this might be! But the next moment Stephan had reached her, grabbed her firmly and dragged her back down the shoulder. "What are you doing? The police will get you!"

"Leave me alone!" Tessa hit after him with all her strength and fervor. "You won't kill ME! I'm not one of the stupid chicks!"

"'Course I won't kill you!" Stephan nullified the last attempt of the girl to get away and pinned her back against the grassy ground. Fear began mixing with the burning anger in her eyes.

"You are my child, Tessa! You are my daughter…" During the last words, his voice broke. He let her go and sat up again. Now they stared at each other, and he was the first to look away. When he lifted his head again, the girl still knelt there, arms folded in front of her chest like a protective armor. But she was still there! Stephan reached out and embraced her.

"I am sorry…"

Now Tessa pushed him back. Someone saying 'sorry' to her was something she could handle even less than an attack. It made her feel vulnerable. Struggling to her feet she shouted: "Everybody is sorry today – so what? What the fuck we gonna do now? Without the FUCKING CAR?"

"It's sunset soon. We look for shelter. I think we drove by a farmhouse 15 minutes ago."

Stephan stood up and went back to the Ford to help Juliet. Deep in his mind, he knew their odds to escape stood astronomical high against them, but he refused to think about it. It was like a fail-safe procedure kicking in every time, when the fear of being caught got overwhelming again. He could not go back! He could not be trapped between white lifeless walls, chained to the devil more with each day and night! And he could not allow the ones he loved were brought back into the dungeons either!

Tessa sighed frustrated. She was damned sure the police would get them all very soon. But trying to hitchhike down to Mexico was an unreal thing, too, given that her picture was in the news everywhere. Concerning this, Stephan had been right to hold her back! Well… she decided, if she was returned to the children's home – she would just run away again, like every time before! Hands in her pockets, she followed the two whackos, who called themselves her parents.

More than an hour later after an exhausting walk through rough area, they reached the ruins of a barn and some other abandoned buildings. Tessa went looking for some leftover food cans anywhere, while Stephan brought Juliet into the closest building. The last part of the way through scrubs and stones, he had carried her again. Maybe later, he would find a better night's shelter, but for now, he was content to have a little rest. He let Juliet out of his arms and put his jacket on the ground. She really looked frail and frozen, but in his opinion, this only enforced her beauty. She was unearthly, angelic, indeed… He caressed her face. "I have you back… My beautiful angel…"

"Stephan…" She took his hands and smiled through tears. "I'm ugly, old and ugly."

"Don't lie to me!" He saw her shiver and wrapped her in the jacket. Then he bowed down and kissed her on the forehead, the eyes, and finally on the lips.

…

Detective Caulder had been on the tracks of the fugitive since the call from Rowleys reached him. Perhaps he had been a little too cautious in his effort not to rise any suspicion and thus to provoke a psychopathic person to violence. Anyway, he lost the old Ford and took the wrong turn westwards. When he realized his mistake, it was already getting dark. He drove back to the "55" and there, just by accident, he discovered the wanted Ford, hanging empty - of course – in the scrubs. Together with his colleague, Caulder checked the immediate surroundings, and then pointed in the direction of some ruins already dissolving in the twilight. "I think it is there, where they went."

"Yes. Looks that way." The other officer had switched his flashlight on and let the light wander over the ground and the bushes. "They definitely took off in that direction, at least after what I can see now."

"I go!"

"We should wait for reinforcements, man…"

"No, costs us too much time! Come on," Caulder padded on his companion's shoulder. "I had some weeks psychological training, remember? I get this done!"

**=== In the old barn ===**

"They will find us and bring us back…" Juliet let her head rest on his chest. The moonlight shimmered on her features.

"No, they won't!" Stephan's right hand stroke through her hair and gently lifted her head up. "No one can catch an angel! An angel spreads its wings and flies out of the deepest prison!"

"We cannot run into… nowhere!"

"We run into heaven. Where you are, is heaven." He smiled happily. "I love you! Nothing… no one … can catch us…"

They kissed again, and life seemed to flow back into her, touching everything with its magical power. Stephan's hands followed the curves of her body. He gave up every effort to restrain. "Let me have you again," he whispered in her ear. "Release me, redeem me… forever…" They lay down, with only his jacket beneath, but now the coldness of the air did not reach them anymore.


	9. The last page

**CHAPTER IX: "The last page"**

**=== In the old barn ===**

Detective Caulder stepped forward as cautiously as he could, his gun at the ready and listening out in the moonlit night. Was he watched already? He was prepared to shoot at any sign of hostility; however he preferred to bring the fugitive down without lethal violence. He was not the one to give a final judgment – he should only make sure the criminals showed up to get their judgment at all!

He entered the old barn first, because this was the first building on his path. Maybe he had better taken his colleague along – but now it was too late for those considerations. The other officer waited in their SUV outside the old farming complex and held connection to the central.

There! Human voices! The Detective deactivated his flashlight. The moon shining through the half rotten roof provided just enough illumination, at the moment. And he did not already want to draw too much attention. Surprise was always an essential factor! He still didn't know if the fugitive had a weapon!

Two steps ahead, behind a concrete column for cover, Caulder got a clear sight at his targets, which were obviously quite busy with each other. He swore silently. Exactly the situation a police officer wants to discover when chasing a dangerous killer! Somehow he felt like a little child peeping into the bed chamber of the parents! Crap! The Detective did not want to risk anything, as long as the killer was that close to the kidnapped woman – close enough to kill or at least harm her, before HE could get a clear shot! And where was this girl?

…

To emerge from sea of passion in which they both had fallen some minutes earlier, was nearly a painful sensation for Stephan. The ecstasy was breaking away, and this time left not only exhaustion, but a dark, smoldering fear. He held Juliet tightly and felt her heart still racing. The joy from her face had vanished, though, and she shivered again.

"They will find us… I know it…"

"Don't." He put a finger on her lips. But this time he could not convince himself. The fail-safe seemed to have stopped functioning. He felt weak. He let his face sink into her hair. She was right, and the truth was a merciless blade.

…

Detective Caulder swore again. What was going on here? The scenery looked more like a apocalyptic version of Romeo and Juliet (he remembered the woman bore this very name; what a sick joke!) than a psycho-kidnapping!

…

"Twelve…" Stephan whispered. Seeing Juliet's questioning expression, he continued. "Twelve. I killed twelve women." He closed his eyes; suddenly he could remember every face of them. "And I know… there can't be any forgiveness for what I did."

"Don't speak about this!" She desperately tried to hold together the last fragile shells of their illusion. "Do you remember how you told me about the house you wanted to build for us?"

"The one at Big Sur, with ocean-view?" Yes, he remembered the fairytale they had imagined 14 years ago. They had decorated every room of the white-painted dream house with the spacious porch… But the words did not want to leave his mouth now. A cold winter storm had washed the fairy-tale castle away and let them freeze.

"Kill me, too, Stephan…" Juliet's voice sounded to him like a breath of desperation. "And all will be over…"

"You don't know what you are saying…" He caressed her face. "Juliet…"

She clung to him and cried. "When they find us… and take you away again… how should I still live? Kill me. You said, we will run into heaven tonight…"

…

Clearly understanding the last words, Detective Caulder shifted his weight and tried to get a lock on his target. Useless! Fuck it! He was on the wrong side of the area, and the man was simply too close to the woman. He would kill them both! Somehow, he had to separate them…get his attention… even if this was risky, too!

…

Stephan's fingers stroke over her neck and further down the beautiful angelic sculpture of her body. "You know I can't… How should I do this? Killing my angel…?"

"Please… I don't want to be without you again and knowing I can't do nothing for you. Stephan, you said you love me…"

…_What does a god want?... Death or redemption? … What if Redemption means death? You don'__t know the answer, Nelson, do you? __…_

_Blood__…__Death__…__Redemption__…_

He squeezed his eyes, shook his head to get rid of the disturbing memories invading his mind again. His hand wandered up again and then his other, too, until he had placed them around her face. "My love, my angel… I will-"

"HANDS UP! This is the police!" The voice echoed through the dark building. Stephan and Juliet looked around in panic. "Hands up, I said! Move away from her!"

Caulder stepped forward into the dim light.

"Don't shoot! O my God, DON'T SHOOT!" yelled Juliet. Stephan spread his arms, but she did not let go, rested pressed against his chest and arms put around him. "Don't shoot, please, please don't shoot!"

"I won't if you do as I say," Caulder answered as calm and yet determined as he could manage. Slowly, he spread his arms too, held his weapon to the side. "I am not here to injure anyone. Do you understand? I am here to help you. Answer me, do you hear what I'm saying? Do you understand?"

…_The white walls of his security cell at Porterville were closing in again, cold and lifeless. The voices behind the window grid sounded soothing, but it was a false, unemotional intonation, nothing real, nothing really caring. _

"_We are here to help you. Do you understand?"_

"_No one can help me! Where is she? What have I done?__"__ He lunged to the door and slammed his fists against it. __"__I have not killed her__…__ please say I have not killed her__…"_

_The door was opened, hands forced him down, before a nasty pain shot through his body and let him black out__…._

„Do you understand me?" Caulder asked again, more pressing. For now, the man had not made any move and had given no sign he could grasp the situation. The woman did not move, either, dammit!

…„_I did not kill her!"_ No. Stephan glanced down on Juliet's body. She was warm and alive in his arms. His gaze wandered up again, only now really discovering the police officer.

The were here. To bring him back!

…

Tessa was on her way back from the old farmhouse, where she had collected three food cans. Her findings carrying in her lifted up shirt, she crossed the yard - and discovered the police SUV some hundred meters down. So these motherfuckers had found them! Shit! How many were they? Only this one car? She had to inform Stephan… Sneaking through the cover of the nightly shadows, Tessa entered the old barn some minutes later. Luckily before she called out for Stephan, she discovered him kneeling on the ground, arms stretched to the side. Juliet cowered in front of him, a frightened expression in her face. And four meters away, a police officer!

Tessa did not think or calculate anything. She reacted impulsively, took one of the cans and threw it. She had been good at Baseball - it was the only thing she ever had been good in! It was too dark; she did not succeed in a direct hit. However, it was strong enough to let the officer loose ground and his weapon. The girl jumped forward, grabbed the gun, before the dizzy and bleeding Detective could react.

„Don't move!" she shouted now, pointing at him.

„Hey… kid…" Caulder touched his head and swore, when his hand came back covered with blood. „Don't make any crap … the gun is loaded…"

„I bet it is! Stay on the ground! - Stephan?" The girl didn't dare taking her eyes away from the police officer.

„Tessa… what are you doing?"

„Saving your ass? How does it look like, man? What are you waiting for! Handcuff him! There, on this grid in the floor! - And you, don't the fuck move!"

„Calm down, okay? … No one will harm you… Put this gun down!" Caulder tried again, with no effect. This little hell-brat seemed in fact ready to shoot him, damned shit!

Stephan stared at the handcuffs fastened to the belt of the officer and did not move. He heard the anxious and agitated voice of his daughter, but it cost him unbelievable effort to put his body into action. What would happen if he touched these… devil's bracelets again? He turned his head, searched help from Juliet. But she was looking to Tessa.

„Stephan! SHIT! Get up and HELP me!"

Finally, he was on his feet, and a moment later besides Caulder, stretching his fingers after the handcuffs. What would happen? Would the devil come back? And then? He felt sweat run over his body, despite the coldness. _I can't… I can't… _

Only a small space was still between his fingertips and the shiny cold metal. One last move - and he had opened the snap hook. The devil's bracelets lay in his hands. Nothing happened. It was just a piece of cold metal! The world did not end. And the memory, this particular cursed memory was still confined to its place in the past. It was not coming and enslaving him!

„Do you believe in redemption?" Stephan asked the stupefied Caulder, and then he acted as fast as he could. Pressing the police officer down, grabbing his right arm, chaining him to the rusty grid in the floor.

„You have no chance," Caulder attempted to reason. „This makes everything worse for you. You won't get very far!" He got no answer. Some minutes later he had to discover he was alone.

Shortly after, his colleague in the SUV startled, when he heard a young and angry voice shout „Out of the car!" Looking out, he discovered two sparsely clothed adults, and a boy or girl with a gun! It was given him no time to ponder about this or the whereabouts of Detective Caulder. Obviously, this little bastard was completely out of his mind!

„OUT! MOVE! I shoot!" And she did, missing his right shoulder only slightly, a fact that shocked Tessa even more than the police officer. She did not really want to injure or even kill anyone. But she had never had a gun in her hands before, and the damned thing did not make what she wanted!

Finally, the man had left the SUV. Somehow they were inside the next instant, and the bullets now fired from the officer after them, smashed the back window. They sped out in the night, over the rough ground. Tessa heard Juliet cry, then the car bounced over some rock. The girl hit her head badly and lost consciousness.

**=== One year later / Police Station at Fresno ===**

Detective Caulder sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back. It had been a long day. And it was his birthday! This reminded him at the awful birthday-weekend he had last year, first with the search for the missing orphan girl, and then with the hunt after this psycho-killer. It didn't turn out very well, then. Some hours after the incident in the abandoned farming complex, the Highway Patrol had discovered the burned out wreckage of the stolen police car. After weeks of closer investigations, the three fugitives were officially declared dead. No one took notice; it was just a paperwork. As Senior Detective Rowleys had mentioned, nobody was interested in a youth delinquent - orphan and a kidnapped woman from a mental institution. Not even the yellow press wanted to write about a serial killer whose kills lay 14 years in the past! Yes, it had just been a shitty paperwork…

Caulder yawned and decided to finish the rest of the work tomorrow and now to go home and have a little fun. At this moment, the door to his office opened, and his colleague Betty showed up. „O no, don't say yet another emergency… I just wanted to switch the lights off!"

„No! Birthday present!" She smiled and handed a little package over. „Wanted to give it to you earlier, but… well, had to read it myself first."

„You read at work; just don't let the boss hear this…" He began unwrapping the present.

„Uh, I couldn't stop. It was that … fascinating creepy, you know! You'll like it, I think!"

Eventually, the Detective held the book in his hands.

‚Redemption' was the title. The name of the author was not written - only some Initials. _Well,_ Caulder thought, _one of these newcomers again, trying to put his/herself into perspective with a little mystery! _He turned the first pages until he reached the first chapter.

‚_The sun was shining brightly this morning'_, he started reading. _‚It was a particular wonderful morning. From the sea, a salty breeze swayed over the town, and from the forest the smell of growing green, of new flourishing life. I was seventeen years old. I was hungry to grasp the life on my own, to explore its depths…'_

Detective Caulder continued the whole night, not only captured by the shocking, frightening atmosphere of this book, the desperate longing flashing through every page - no, when he reached the last part, he discovered congruences with the events of last year. Too much, too clear ones to be mere coincidence! He was terrified and yet compelled to read on, up to the last page.

‚…_Her love redeemed me, and our love redeemed us all. For a long time, I was not sure if there was such a thing as redemption… especially for me. Now I do. I can feel it in the touch of my Angel. I can see it in the smile of my daughter.'  
_

Caulder felt still frozen. He was not even tired after the whole night reading. He had completely forgotten his birthday and he had not noticed his ringing cell phone. Now he lay the book on his desk and closed his eyes. His memory sketched the vision of Stephan in the old barn, asking him if he did believe in redemption...


End file.
